


In My Likeness

by Applepie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Gen, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), The reason why Todd was even able to afford Kara, YK500s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: The YK500s may look like her, but Alice Williams is actually human.





	In My Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: written because I really hated that 'Alice was actually a YK500 android' plot twist they threw on us. I wanted so desperately to see Alice to get shot and bleed red, and Kara be all like, "But I thought she was an android as well!", and the army all freaking out not understanding why a girl would choose to voluntarily go with an android. But nope, Alice is 100% android in canon. Shame.
> 
> Anyways, before I got to a part where android!Alice was confirmed, this was the backstory I was imagining as to why there were so many Alices running around if she was actually human.

The competition couldn't have exactly been called the most intense, but a large portion of Detroit _had_ entered. In the end, though, Alice Williams won.

"Thank you for your participation," the representative from CyberLife said as Todd signed the legal papers presented to him. "The new YK500 installment would not be possible without your support."

Alice, the finalist, the face of the new YK500 line, shuffled nervously by her father's side.

CyberLife had their reservations when it came to the competition at first, doubtful that enough parents would enter, uncomfortable to the idea of an android modeled after their precious child. The intention of the YK500 line was well-meaning – giving childless families an easily maintained child to love and cherish – but there were repulsive people who took advantage of androids for their own nefarious desires, and thoughts of that would turn many entries away.

Despite this realisation, CyberLife were also realists who knew nothing artificial could ever replace the authenticity of an actual child's appearance, so the competition had commenced regardless.

Fortunately, the competition still drew in a crowd, perhaps enticed by the generous compensation for the winner – an android of their own, free of charge.

Not everyone could afford one, after all.

It was clear Todd Williams was eager for the prize as well.

"Yeah yeah," Todd muttered. He reached out to grab Alice's arm before she could wander off. "Now where's the reward."

"Of course, sir," the representative agreed readily.

He waved a hand and a worker emerged with an android from the backroom. "This is model AX400. Its primary functions are domestic work and housekeeping. Would you like to register a name?"

"Ugh," Todd muttered, impatient. "Doesn't matter. It just needs to be able to take care of the kid."

Alice pulled on his sleeve, gentle and hesitant. "Kara," she whispered, "Can it be called Kara?"

"Whatever."

A small, shy smile bloomed on the girl's face.

With an expression like that, the YK500 unit would become an instant hit success, for certain. The representative wouldn't even be surprised if they could sell enough models that even the original human child would eventually be mistaken for the YK500 herself.

He knew CyberLife made the right choice with this girl.


End file.
